


"Were you two fighting again!?"

by Anime_Fanfic_Central



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Molestation, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fanfic_Central/pseuds/Anime_Fanfic_Central
Summary: Description~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kageyama and Hinata miss practice and when they arrive there they're a total mess. Daichi and Sugawara presume that the two Karasuno idiots were fighting again. Were they?(One-Shot based on Instagram artist @nikkiyan_arts Kagehina post)Franchise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haikyuu!!Coupling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kageyama X Hinata, KagehinaWarnings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E: ExplicitM/M: Boy x BoyMolestation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CompletedAll rights Reserved BakaFanfictions©2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 49





	"Were you two fighting again!?"

"Are you two kidding me?!" Daichi exclaimed reprimanding Hinata and Kageyama. "Where were you two?! You're late for the training and you missed practice!"

Sugawara walked up to the three and exclaimed "My God! Why are you so messed up? Were you fighting again?!" 

Kageyama and Hinata both looked at each other blushing.

(Earlier...)  
Like as always Kageyama and Hinata were racing to the gym. "Damn you and your stamina..." Kageyama panted.

"Hehe can't help it that I'm fast!" Hinata beamed not even looking remotely out of breath. It was the third time in a row that Hinata had beaten Kageyama in the race to the gym. 

"Screw you..." Kageyama said regaining his breath.

"I wish you would..." Hinata mumbled.

"What?"

"N-NOTHING!" Hinata blushed and waved his hands around.

"Whatever I'm going to get milk from the vending machine since no one is here yet," Kageyama said turning to go find a vending machine. 

"Ok, I'll be here!" Hinata smiled. When Kageyama was out of sight Hinata was just leaning against the wall reading fanfiction on his phone. Everything was fine until Hinata heard a loud bang coming from one of the clubrooms "Huh? I thought out of all the doors those would be locked most of all" Hinata put his phone away in his pocket and walked upstairs to the club room. He opened the door to the boy's basketball club room and saw two higher-ups smoking marijuana in the locker room. The two third-years looked at Hinata.

"Fuck do you want twink ass!?" The blond higher-up yelled.

"Y-You two shouldn't be here. O-Or at least not smoking here!" Hinata's voice quivered. 

"Don't tell us what to do, first-year!" The blond yelled again.

"Now hold on dude this twink ass is kinda cute if you look at him" The higher-up with the buzz cut said smirking evilly. Hinata began to shake. He wanted to run but his legs were frozen in place. "How about we show the first-year twink ass a good time?" The buzz cut said to the blond. 

"Now that sounds better than smoke right now." The blond said looking up at Hinata. "And it seems like he's interested since he ain't running." Both of the third-years drew closer to the orange-haired male. Hinata gripped the strap of his bag tightly. The third-year with the buzz cut grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him further into the club room. The blond shut the door and walked back over to Hinata. 

"S-Stop..." Hinata said pinned to the wall by the higher-ups. "I-I'll scream!" He tried to sound confident. 

"Not if we do this... Pin his arms" The buzz cut did as he was asked and pinned Hinata's arms to the wall behind him. The blond went to his bag quickly and grabbed a bandana. He walked back over and tied it around Hinata's mouth. "Now let's have some..." The blond leaned into Hinata's ear and licked it "fun~" 

-With Kageyama-  
Kageyama after 5 minutes of searching found a vending machine that had the milk he liked. He made his way back to the gym area drinking his milk. When he reached the gym the first thing he noticed was Hinata missing. "Where is that boke?" He yanked on the gym door. "No? It's still locked. Where is he?" Kageyama decided to walk around the area. He passed the boy's basketball club room door and heard maniacal laughter. "This should be locked... The basketball team doesn't have practice today. What the hell?" Kageyama opened the door and saw Hinata crying while getting touched inappropriately by the two upperclassmen. Kageyama felt his blood boil. "Hey! Let him go! Now!"

The two higher-ups looked over and saw Kageyama. The buzz cut spoke up "Care to join us? And show this orange twink a good time?"

"NO! NOW LET HIM GO!" Kageyama yelled. 

The blond let go of Hinata and walked up to Kageyama. "What are you gonna do about it?" Kageyama growled and grabbed the collar of the blond's uniform and punched him square in the face. He threw the blond to the side and glared dauntingly at him.

Kageyama looked over to the buzz cut and glared at him as well "If you don't want the same treatment as your friend here I suggest you grab your shit and beat it!" The two upperclassmen did as they were told and left. Kageyama shut the door and locked it from the inside. He quickly made his way over to Hinata who was on the floor and still had the rag tied around his mouth. Kageyama got behind Hinata and undid the cloth. "You ok?" He asked sitting next to Hinata.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you" Hinata sat up and panted softly. He constricted his legs blushing. Hinata looked down embarrassed. 

"Did they hurt you?" 

"N-No..."

"Good" Kageyama blushed and looked away. "We should head back to the gym." He said standing up. Before Kageyama could walk away Hinata gently grabbed Kageyama's wrist. "What?" Kageyama asked blushing as he felt Hinata place his lips on his own. Kageyama didn't mind. He enjoyed it. When Hinata pulled away he looked down at the floor. "Umm..."  
"S-Sorry..." Hinata was then pinned to the wall by Kageyama and was kissed by him. "Mmm~" Hinata sighed in pleasure. Kageyama moved his lips from Hinata's and down to his neck. "Ahh~"

"Mmm~" Kageyama moaned softly still kissing Hinata's neck. He gently grabbed Hinata's leg and brought it up around his waist.

"K-Kageyama~" Hinata moaned softly. He then felt Kageyama bit on to his neck. "Kageyama!~" 

"I wanna hear you moan my name," Kageyama said softly. He slid his hand under Hinata's shorts. 

"T-Tobio~" Hinata panted.

"Shoyo~" Kageyama bit Hinata's collar bone leaving hickeys and bite marks. 

He began to leave them all over "Tobio!~" Hinata cried out. Kageyama then pulled down Hinata's uniform pants and boxers until they were on the floor. 

"Shoyo... Can we?..."

Hinata nodded "Yes~ Please I-I want you to touch me~ Not those assholes..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you~" Kageyama undid and pulled his uniform pants and boxers down enough till his dick was free. He picked up Hinata by his waist and held him by his ass. Hinata blushed and panted.   
"Did they put anything inside you?"

"H-His fingers..."

"Fingers? Those bastards fingered you?" Kageyama asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata saw Kageyama align himself with his entrance. 

"Well, then you're still mine to claim~" Kageyama leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered. "Don't worry I'll be gentle" Kageyama slowly pushed himself inside Hinata. The orange-haired male gasped out. He gripped the back of Kageyama's school jacket and held back his cry. "Does it hurt?"

"A-A little..."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

Hinata shook his head "No~ I want this~ I want you~ Tobio~"  
Kageyama blushed and nodded. He slowly began to thrust. "Fuck Shoyo~"

"K-Kageyama" Hinata moaned. Kageyama began to thrust faster. "Ka-Kageyama!~"

"Shoyo keep your voice down~"

"I-I can't y-you're so good!" 

"Fuuucck Shoyo!~" Kageyama moaned softly still thrusting.

"Tobio! God Tobio I love you! I-I have for so long" Hinata confessed.

"Shoyo I... I love you too! Fuck!~" Kageyama moaned then leaning down to kiss Hinata.

Hinata pulled away and moaned "T-Tobio I-I'm gonna!"

"Me too! God Shoyo t-together!~" Both of the males cried out and came. They both stayed in the same position panting heavily.

"Wow~" Hinata blushed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Kageyama smirked as he still felt he was hard, "Wanna go for round two?"

"How do you have so much stamina?" Hinata blushed and panted.  
"Look whos talking" Hinata giggled at Kageyama's comment.

"Ok let's go~" Hinata smirked back. Kageyama snickered and began to thrust again.

(Back to the present...)  
Kageyama and Hinata both looked at each other blushing. "Yes... Fighting..." Hinata's face was flushed red.

"Yeah... Sure..." Kageyama mumbled. 

But they both knew what they did was much better than fighting.


End file.
